


To Propose

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ideas, Drabble, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus wants to propose to Harry and starts to regret asking family and friends for ideas on how best to propose.





	To Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of. Enjoy.

Severus Snape sighed, he had regretted telling his and Harry's friend's that he was planning to propose but had yet to think how to do so as it he wanted it to be perfect.

Lucius sat across from him. "It's simple Severus, address him with what a pre nup in case it goes sour and once he's signed then you ask."

"If that is how you asked Narcissa? I am surprised she said yes."

"She didn't, after the eighth time I learnt what I did wrong."

"And you say I should do that with Harry? You've learnt nothing my friend."

* * *

"Buy him some gloves!"

Severus raised a single brow at Ron. "What?"

"If you buy him some quidittch gloves have the ring inside it and then when he puts the gloves on the ring will go on and he will feel it an-"

"That is all very well Weasley but I don't want the ring to be on his finger until I place it there after he says yes." Severus snapped.

"I did it with Hermione, put it on her finger when she was sleeping and asked her next morning." Ron answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Merlin give me strength!" Severus sighed.

* * *

"Well you know how Harry loves my cakes Severus." Molly said as she rolled some dough.

"Yes Molly, I am yet to meet someone who doesn't."

Molly chuckled. "You being most difficult they must be good if you like them, I could always put the ring in a cake and hand the slice for Harry to eat."

"Molly you seem to forget how Harry eats your food. He eats like he has never been fed, he will swallow it, I am not proposing to him with it after he has passed it."

"I never thought of that Severus."

Severus sighed.

* * *

"We have plenty of new products you can give him one to try and the ring can be in there!" Fred said, his twin nodding in agreement.

"That is a fantastic idea!" Severus sarcastically answered.

George beamed. "In a box with confetti, opens box and a loud bang and confetti spring out leaving the ring at the bottom."

"Yes." Severus said. "Opens a box and after a loud bang followed by something springing into his face and attacking him he will throw hexes everywhere and not even notice the ring. I knew I would regret asking you both." Severus sighed.

* * *

"You need to propose to him that includes something he is passionate about." Ginny said, smiling when she felt her husbands' hand on her protruding stomach.

"Harry loves his job. I could help you." Viktor said as he gave Ginny's stomach a gentle tap when he felt a kick.

Severus frowned. "How could you help?"

"Harry plays for the Chudley Canons. I could always ask him if his team want to play a friendly with my team."

Ginny grinned. "Harry will if all money for tickets go to charity."

"Just have to work out how to propose now. Thank you."

* * *

"So Harry said yes?" Albus Dumbledore's portrait asked.

"He did Albus, he was so happy to hear all money goes to charities." Severus answered. "I just have to work out now how to combine the two."

"How happy you both are I know Harry will say yes, you need to make a gesture, show everyone you love Harry and want to bond with him for all eternity."

"So I propose before the game and they all take to the air." Severus answered.

"No, you need to go and have a word with Viktor and his team...." Albus said before explaining.

* * *

Severus walked out of the changing rooms that Viktor and his team were in and allowed himself a small smile, they had agreed to his plan.

"Severus?"

Severus turned and saw Harry and smiled. "I see the stadium is packed." he said as he placed an arm around Harry and kissed him hard. "Good luck my imp."

Harry laughed. "Thanks, see you after the game."

Severus watched Harry hurry off with a smile. "Oh you will."

Severus watched Harry as he shook hands with Viktor before taking to the air, waving at the crowd as they went wild with cheering.

* * *

Harry caught the snitch and laughed as he felt himself surrounded by his team, the crowd cheering, looking down at the snitch still tight in his hand he frowned a little, he could feel magic, not just any magic, Severus'.

After landing, Harry started to walk towards Viktor's team to shake hands and he stopped when he realised he was the only one on the pitch, he looked up at the crowd, his eyebrows drawn together when he saw them all looking at him in silence.

"Harry."

Harry turned around and gasped when he saw Severus there on one knee.

* * *

"Severus?"

"Do you feel it Harry?"

"Your magic in the snitch? Yes I do."

"What could you get lost in Harry?"

Harry smiled as he looked in Severus' eyes. "Onyx." he answered and looked down at the snitch when he heard it click before it opened and sitting nestled in the middle was a silver bonding ring. "Severus?" Harry asked, his voice shaky.

"Will you bond with me Harry, heart body and soul?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry laughed, launching himself at Severus, knocking the Slytherin on to his back as the crowd once more erupted with cheers and whistles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
